Parts of Kagome's Past reveled
by kagomai1523
Summary: I suck at summaries. Things in Kagome's life are starting to come together. Surpise in the end. parings IK SM It's good just read and review. please
1. Default Chapter

Pieces of Kagome's past reveled.  
  
Chapter 1 Enter Kouga  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
*______________________________*   
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha kissed dirt. "mumble mumble mumble".  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?"  
  
"muffwing" (nothing)  
  
"That's what I thought." Kagome picked up the crying kitsune and tried to comfort it. "It's ok Shippo. I'll give you some chocolate later. Ok."   
  
"ok."  
  
"What was that for?" shouted an aggravated hanyou dusting off some dirt.  
  
"That was for being mean to Shippo."  
  
"He's the one who made me fall out of the tree!"  
  
"You shouldn't hit him so hard."  
  
"He's an f*ing demon and I know those hits didn't hurt that much.Your just spoiling him.   
  
"So! Shippo is just a kid and his parents are gone. He deserves to be spoiled."  
  
"If you keep doing that he'll never be a good fighter."  
  
Sango and Miroku were in the background talking about the scene in front of them. "They have been at it ever since Inuyasha woke up an hour ago. I swear they act like a married couple."  
  
"Your right about that lady Sango." Miroku said scooting a little bit closer but stopped when he saw her glare.  
  
"Why is it that you are a few inches from me when a moment ago we were separated by more than a few feet?" she said giving him another evil glare.  
  
"Why, Sango, I don't know what you mean?" Laughs nervously.  
  
Shippo decided he would get away from the fighting and see what Miroku and Sango were talking about.  
  
"Hey Miroku. Sango, what are you doing."  
  
"Nothing, just conversing. I guess you finally decided to get away from them?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, they were giving me a headache."  
  
Sango leans down and whispers to him. "Keep an eye on him for me ok, Shippo."  
  
"You can count on me." After that was said Sango turned around to find a very angry Kagome stomping in her direction with some bath supplies.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath, do you want to come?"  
  
"Why lady Kagome, I would be honored to bathe with you." said Miroku with a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Not you! I was asking Sango."  
  
"Sure, Kagome."  
  
"If I catch you peeking Miroku, you will never live to have children!"  
  
Gulp "She's scary when she's mad." Miroku said nervously after they left.  
  
"That's true." Shippo acknowledged.  
  
"Feh."   
  
"I guess you would know more about that than any of us, Inuyasha."  
  
"Shut up monk." he said jumping into the nearest tree.  
  
*__________________________________* S &K  
  
"That hanyou can be so.....so.....AHhh I can't even say it."   
  
"Please, calm down Kagome. Don't you think you may have over reacted a bit. After all Shippo did cause Inuyasha to fall 41 feet to the ground this morning. That type of awakening would have made anyone upset." They started to soak more into the water to get rid of the soap suds.  
  
"I guess I was a little hard on him. Wait a minute, just whose side are you on?" *Glare*  
  
"Your side. I was trying to let you see it from his point of view." Sango said laughing nervously.  
  
"I think I'll just cook him ramen for an apology. He must be hungry since he didn't eat breakfast this morning."  
  
"Why did he sleep in so late today anyway?"  
  
"I guess he was more tired then we all thought from fighting that demon last night."  
  
"That was a weird demon. I think he was insane but still strong." (normally I would put a flashback here but I'm rushing. Sorry.)  
  
"We better get back soon before Inuyasha comes looking for us. He's already angry."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*______________________* Sh, M, & I (Kirara is with Myouga, and Kaede is in the village)  
  
Miroku got up from his position on the ground with a look that meant he was up to something. "Where are you going?" asked a curious kitsune.  
  
"Just for a walk." he replied innocently heading toward the river.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You heard Kagome." 'Besides, I promised Sango I'd keep an eye on him' he thought blocking Miroku from going anywhere.  
  
"Let him go. I want to see the monk get hurt." the hanyou said jokily.  
  
"Who said I would get caught?" asked the monk.  
  
"So, you do admit that you were going to spy on them." Shippo said.  
  
'Busted' he thought nervously.  
  
"You won't because I'm not going to let you." that being said Shippo placed something on top of Miroku's hands with a seal keeping him from moving. (you know where he first met Inuyasha and put one on him but had to come take it of later because Kagome had me captured.)  
  
"Get this thing of me!" he shouted.  
  
An hour and a half later he finally got it off some how and was ready to continue with his mission when he heard....  
  
"Hey, guys we're back." yelled Kagome announcing there return.  
  
"It's about time wench." said an annoyed Inuyasha. She just ignored him.  
  
Shippo hurled inter her arms glad she was back so he didn't have to deal with Miroku anymore. "Nice to see you to Shippo."  
  
He was going to tell of on Miroku but the next thing she said stopped him. "Would anyone like some ramen?"  
  
"Yes!" came everyone's shouts of joy at the sound of food. Inuyasha was beside her in a minute when he heard the word ramen especially since he hadn't eaten anything all day.   
  
Kagome retrieved her bag and started the task of cooking. The hanyou then started to drool as the smell of cooking ramen hit his nose. "mmmm" Just then Kouga appeared out of the forest causing gusts of wind everywhere. Inuyasha didn't smell him earlier because he was to focused on the ramen. He started to growl as he readied himself for battle and cured under his breath in the process.   
  
"Hey, I just thought I would drop bye to check on my woman. There isn't any need to get your fur in a knot dog turd." the wolf demon said glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"She isn't your woman!" he shouted but was ignored.  
  
"Hi, Kouga" Kagome said in an annoyed tone. She got used to "my woman" part and just ignored it while she passed out everyone's food. Inuyasha, however, was wondering why she didn't deny it like she usually does and felt a little hurt. Everyone else just sat and groaned knowing that there would be trouble.  
  
"We were going to eat. Would you like some?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He can't have anymore because there is none left, unless you make more but we have to save that for later." the hanyou said smugly.  
  
"Fine! If you won't let me cook more for him then I'll give him the rest of mine." and gave Kouga what was left of her ramen. Normally he wouldn't eat human food but this had been Kagome's and he would get to use her chopsticks. So, he gratefully accepted and ate.  
  
Inuyasha was getting mad quick. He glared at the wolf and just couldn't believe what was going on. First he had invaded my territory. Then he clamed my woman for his own. Know he was eating her food and what about Kagome. She had not denied being his and willingly gave him the rest of her food when I said no. The worst part is that if I try to do anything about it I'll get sat! Why is she being so nice to him? This was just unacceptable.   
  
"That's it Kouga!" Inuyasha sprang to life with his sword drawn ready to fight.  
  
**************************  
  
Why is Kagome being so nice to Kouga? What will Inuyasha do? I hope everyone liked it. Please Review and tell me your comments. It will get better as I go. 


	2. Going Home

Hi everyone I'm back. I would like to thank Divine_Heart for being my first reviewer.   
  
  
  
Before getting started with the next chapter here is some advise to people who drive: NEVER confuse the break from the gas petal, especially when there are trees present. Trust me because I have learned from experience and gave everyone in the car a heart attack. However, lucky for me, I noticed my mistake and hit the break 8 inches from an unsuspecting tree.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
Pieces of Kagome's Past Reveled.  
  
Chapter 2: Going Home  
  
*________________________________*  
  
"That's it Kouga!" Inuyasha sprang to life with his sword drawn ready to fight. The wolf just sighed and stood up.  
  
"Do you think you could actually beat me dog turd?" he said with a smirk. Kagome, along with everyone else, noticed what was going to take place between the two and did the only thing she could.  
  
"SIT boy! Stop acting so immature." she said putting her hands on her hips and turning on her heal to go sit near Sango."I swear he can't get along with Kouga for a minute." Inuyasha muffled curses to his close friend, dirt. This made him even more pissed. He had just got sat in front of Kouga. After the spell wore of she would never here the end of it.  
  
Inuyasha got up and started yelling at Kagome until, Kouga got tired of it.  
  
"Don't yell at my woman dog breath!" he walked closer and closer to the hanyou getting in his face.  
  
"She ain't your woman!" Both started to growl. Miroku took this time to get up and separate them with his staff. Then hit Inuyasha with it.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"It was either that or a few more sits from Kagome."  
  
"Stay out of this Miroku." The hanyou tuned to shout at Kagome again but stopped. She was so mad she looked like she would explode.  
  
"Oi, Kagome is something wrong?" Kouga asked noticing the hanyou's gaze.   
  
"That's it! I have had enough with the both of you. I'm going home and I suggest you do to Kouga. As for you" she looked Inuyasha in the eye "SIT SIT SIT"   
  
"Noooooooo Kagome don't go" Shippo flung into her arms.  
  
"Don't worry" her expression calmed down a bit " I'll be back once Inuyasha apologizes" she whispered in his ear.   
  
"Ok" then she stomped of towards the well not bothering to look back.  
  
"Well, see you guys later. There's no point in staying here any longer." Kouga left.  
  
Sango got up and looked at Miroku surprised he had tried to stop the fight. Then she picked up Shippo and went in search of Kirara. "I'll be back before nightfall."  
  
Miroku sighed and looked at Inuyasha who was just getting up from the ground. "That went nicely." sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Shut up." and began dusted himself off.  
  
*____________________________*  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Hi, honey I see that you got in another fight with Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," she kept mumbling things under her breath. "sorry about the door."  
  
"That's ok, I have done my share of slamming doors too. Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? Dinner should be done by then."  
  
'I wonder if Kouga really left or he just picked another fight with Inuyasha? How dare he treat me like I'm just some item that can be won over. Inuyasha, on the other hand, has gotten too possessive. I just don't get him sometimes.' Kagome thought as she got her bath ready  
  
*Later in the kitchen*  
  
Kagome just sat there looking at the food.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" her mother asked worriedly.  
  
"No." she said softly "just thinking." 'shouldn't Sota and Gramps be here?'   
  
"Where is Sota and Grumps at?" Kagome asked looking up from here empty plate.  
  
"Sota is staying at a friends house for a while and will be going with him to school. I'm not sure how long your grandfather will be gone for, he didn't say." I had to Sota out of the house so he wouldn't witness the upcoming changes.  
  
Kagome got up and headed for her room.  
  
"Where are you going? You hardly touched the food."  
  
"I'm not hungry and I need to get some sleep if I plan on going to school tomorrow."  
  
"Good night then."  
  
  
  
"Good night mom."  
  
*____________________________* 3 days later  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"AHH.... I'm going to be late!" she quickly got out of bed and got ready for school. "Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Kagome, don't forget you lunch." Mrs. Higurashi called out pointing to the bag on the table.  
  
*__________________________* Feudal era  
  
'That stupid wench. We're wasting time on her.' Inuyasha thought pacing back and forth by the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, just go get her. Your making me dizzy." Shippo said holding his head "She said she wouldn't come back unless you apologized to her."  
  
"Forget it. She is the one that needs to apologize!"  
  
"So, go tell her that." Miroku walked out from behind a tree. 'At least then she would come back'  
  
"Fine!" with that he jumped into the well.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi heard something upstairs and decided it was the hanyou. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment?" she shouted to the sealing.  
  
He heard her and come down wondering what it was she wanted to talk about.  
  
*_____________________________*  
  
Kagome sat in her desk, looking desperately at the clock, waiting for school to be over with. It was her last class and all she could think about was getting home. This had not been a very good day for her. She had learned that her friends hooked her up on a date with Houjo again.   
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
That would be the bell. Kagome packed her stuff and was on her way home. She had tons of homework to do and those stupid fortune cookie she ate at lunch didn't help her feel better. One had said that a great family secret will reveal itself. The other said she would have a big set back in her education. That could only mean one thing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had just finished talking to Kagome's mom when he caught wind of a familiar sent.   
  
'Kagome'  
  
Said girl had just reached the top of the shrine steps when a flash of red caught her eye. Inuyasha heard her mumble something about 'stupid fortune cookie' but didn't ask,  
  
"Oi, wench, let's go."  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Did you hear me? I said.."  
  
"I heard YOU." shouting the last part as she walked in the door. Then she stomped up to her room, Inuyasha right behind her.   
  
"Stop being lazy and lets go." He said crossing his arms and getting impatient.   
  
Kagome groaned and slowly got of the bed. She didn't feel like fighting at the moment but was very aggravated. "Fine! Just let me get my things and do some homework."  
  
'What about Houjo? I can't keep doing this to him. Maybe I can make it back in time to go, even though I would rather not.'  
  
Inuyasha just stood there watching with a grin on his face. He won.   
  
Kagome noticed him smirking and did so herself. "Sit boy."  
  
*__________________________*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Bye for now. 


	3. Note

Authers note:  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait but I moved to a different state and lost   
  
my internet. However, I'm back and ready to continue with my work. Thank you to everyone   
  
that has reviewed. Unfortunetly I forgot were I was going with the story and need some ideas.   
  
I promise to get it up as soon as I can. 


End file.
